Hitherto, there has been a known vehicle travel control apparatus that detects a target which is present ahead by performing signal processing by the emission of an electromagnetic wave to the front side and by the detection of the electromagnetic wave reflected from the front side to thereby perform the travel control of a host vehicle in order to avoid a collision with the detected object. In addition, for example, the following Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-149337) discloses an event which is referred to as so-called target misidentification in which it is determined that the same target is identified when it is determined that a plurality of uncombined radar targets detected currently have continuity with a radar target detected previously.